This relates generally to diagnostic systems and, more particularly, to handheld diagnostic systems with disposable sample holders and chip-scale microscopes.
Conventional diagnostic systems often require external wet chemistry (e.g., performed in a wet laboratory) and are typically only operated by trained personnel having professional expertise. Conventional diagnostic systems are also limited in their abilities to perform multiple tests simultaneously on a single sample.
Because of these factors, conventional diagnostic systems and microscopic imaging systems are typically non-portable, have high cost-per-test, and are unavailable or inconvenient for patients and care providers to use.
Moreover, microscopic imaging is traditionally limited to a very narrow depth of field that shrinks as the magnification increases. Scanning techniques are sometimes used to build a large depth of field image by combining multiple image frames at various focal lengths or to construct detailed images by stacking frames that have a focal plane at an angle to the sample surface.
Scanning techniques require precise control of the motion of the sample in order to accurately position the imaging frames. Typical systems achieve this level of control using step and repeat image capture and calibrated motions stages. Complex sample stage mechanisms and drive systems add significant weight, size, and cost to a system and can negatively affect its reliability and power requirements.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved diagnostic systems with microscopic imaging.